About Him
by Fvvn
Summary: Ini semua tentang 'dia'. Orang aneh yang sering kutemui di persimpangan jalan. Semua yang kutuang ke dalam kendi emas ini adalah untaian rum pekat tentang dirinya, dari sudut pandangku sendiri/NARUSAKU/Dedicate to DMAC 2011-2012/Enjoy XD/


**Title** : About Him

**Warning** : OOC, AU, Typo (?), Simple Fic, No Conflict, Gantung mungkin (?), Sakura's POV, Dedicate to DMAC XD

**Summary** : Ini semua tentang 'dia'. Orang aneh yang sering kutemui di persimpangan jalan. Semua yang kutuang ke dalam kendi emas ini adalah untaian rum tentang dirinya, dari sudut pandangku sendiri.

**Theme** : Summer

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku lumayan tahu banyak hal tentang pria itu. ia adalah sosok laki-laki yang cukup tinggi, tegap, dengan dada bidang dan kulit kecokelatan. Bola matanya biru, seperti pirus yang tenggelam didalam laut, dan rambutnya keemasan. Ia punya peliharaan, seekor kucing berbulu oranye-putih dan pria itu menamainya '_Tama-tan_'. Setiap sabtu sore, _Tama-tan_ selalu diajaknya jalan-jalan keluar, menyusuri bibir pantai didekat rumahnya. dan bodohnya, pria itu memberikan sebuah kalung anjing kepada kucingnya dan mengikatkan seutas tali pada kalung tersebut agar ia bisa menuntunnya pergi.

Ia sosok yang pemurah, dalam hal senyuman. Makanan favoritnya adalah ramen rasa bawang dengan kuah ekstra. Tempat tongkrongan yang paling sering di datanginya adalah sebuah warung mie yang letaknya berada di pinggir kota. Ia selalu berteriak kesenangan setiap kali si pemilik warung memberinya bonus satu mangkuk mie. Mimik wajahnya yang ceria itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia habis kejatuhan jakpot sebesar satu milyar Ryo.

Ia sekolah di _Kahogaku Inter_. Sekolah swasta khusus cowok, yang letaknya beberapa blok dari sekolahku. Kami sering bertemu di setiap jam pulang. Dan ia selalu saja berjalan di sampingku, seolah kami adalah teman. tapi aneh, aku tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria itu, samasekali. Ketika kami tiba didepan halte, ia akan menungguku sampai mendapatkan bus untuk ditumpangi dan bisa kulihat setelahnya, pria itu akan tersenyum, kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan pulang kearah yang berlainan.

Diluar waktu pulang sekolah, aku biasa menemuinya di sebuah toko hadiah kecil yang terletak di perempatan. Ia pasti terpekur diam didepan sebuah etalase perhiasan dan akan berakhir dengan tidak membeli apa-apa. Sesekali pernah kuperhatikan, ia berhasil keluar dari toko dengan membeli sebuah Strap ponsel berbentuk kucing oranye. Dan ia membungkusnya dengan sebuah box berwarna cokelat yang dihiasi oleh pita merah muda.

Selain itu, hal lain yang kuketahui tentang dia adalah, orang itu tidak cerdas. Maksudku, secara otak kiri maupun kanan, keduanya sangat lemah. Aku pernah melihatnya pulang sekolah sambil menenteng kertas gambar yang coretannya begitu aneh. saat aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama, pria pirang itu langsung menjawab cepat bahwa gambar itu adalah gambar yang akan digunakannya untuk tugas praktek seni dan kreasi. Ia mengatakannya dengan pasti, seolah bisa membaca wajahku yang terlihat bertanya.

Dalam hal pelajaran, ia jauh lebih payah. Belum lagi ia tidak punya bakat di bidang olahraga. Ia terlihat memaksakan diri pada saat bermain basket di festival kebudayaan sekolah. Gara-gara itu ia sempat masuk ke UKS sekolahku, dan merawat jarinya yang tertekuk karena mencoba untuk menangkap bola.

Namun, dibanding itu semua, masih ada satu kebodohan lagi yang kuketahui tentangnya. Dan ini yang paling bodoh diantara perilaku terbodohnya. Ia pernah menolak salah satu siswi _heiress_ Hyuuga Corp di sekolahku. Salah satu yang paling cantik di antara kami, dan ia sangat kaya. Kujamin jika pria itu menikah dengan Hinata, hidupnya akan makmur, bergelimangan harta. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya? Pria itu menolak Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu sebagai orang yang disukainya. _Yeah_, itu yang kumaksud dengan benar-benar sinting dan gila. Ia melewati intan berlian begitu saja.

Selain bodoh, dan gila, pria itu juga aneh. pertama, ia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan baik, khususnya denganku. Kami hampir setiap hari berpapasan setiap pulang sekolah, tapi ia tak pernah berbasa-basi sedikitpun. Ia hanya membicarakan sesuatu jika itu sangat diperlukan dan akan berpura-pura seperti orang asing ketika tidak ada hal yang bisa dikatakan. Awalnya, kukira kami sudah menjadi teman saat aku menertawai bagaimana buruknya gambar yang ia buat. Tetapi, hal itu cuman perasaanku saja. Nyatanya, ia hanya memberiku seutas senyum tak berarti dan berjalan tanpa memanggil namaku. Samasekali.

Suatu hari aku pernah melihatnya membawa buku bersampul hitam yang ukurannya cukup tebal. Perlu diketahui, cowok itu tidak memiliki tampang seorang _geek, Otaku_ ataupun kutubuku. Tapi, ini sangat mencurigakan.

"Kau suka baca? Buku apa itu?"

Ia terlihat kaget saat aku mendengus dibalik punggungnya yang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon ceri. Untuk seukuran anak berandal, menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolah dengan membaca buku dibawah pohon sungguhlah sangat aneh.

"Ini? Ah … cuman novel biasa," aku mengintip judulnya. Bertema _Love_. Karena penasaran, aku rela _browsing_ mencari _summary_ dari buku yang ia baca, dan hasilnya? diluar spekulasi. Novel barat dengan gaya bahasa yang cukup klasik dan cerita cinta yang tidak bisa dibilang _fresh_. Tapi ini cukup hebat. Setelah buku itu, beberapa hari kemudian, ia membawa kembali buku-buku bertema cinta yang lainnya. Ceritanya semakin aneh, dan menjurus hingga ke titik eksotis. Selera bacaannya sungguh dewasa, untuk seukuran bocah laki-laki yang masih menduduki bangku SMA -bukan Novel erotis yang kumaksud disini-. dari Novel yang 'biasa' saja, ia semakin maju ke tahap membaca buku sastra kelas satu. Kepalaku penat saat mencerna maksud dari ringkasan yang kulihat lewat Internet.

Dari sanalah, aku sadar. Pria itu ternyata seorang penggemar buku. Tapi tetap, tidak merubah penampilannya yang berandal dengan seragam semrawut dan dasi yang longgar. Itulah mengapa aku tidak yakin bisa menyebutnya sebagai _Nerdies_.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Kami tetap bukanlah sepasang teman. Ia masih berjalan sebagai alien disampingku. Mungkin, sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearahku. Dan aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang pertama kali membuang wajah. Tentu saja, alasannya sederhana. Aku malu kalau di tatap sedemikian lekatnya. Untuk beberapa hal, iris birunya yang gelap dan dalam membuatku terjebak dengan kontraksi jantung yang tidak beres.

Lalu, satu hal lagi yang kuketahui tentang dia.

Hari itu bermula saat musim panas datang ke kota kami. Berjalan kaki ke sekolah rasanya seperti neraka. Jalanan beraspal seolah meleleh, dibakar panas matahari yang menggila. Seragam pendek yang kukenakan saat ini pun tidak terlalu berguna. Akan lebih efisien jika ibu mau mengantarku pergi-pulang dengan mobilnya. Namun sayang, angan semu tetaplah menjadi angan. Selama hari libur belum dideklamasikan dengan mantap oleh kepala sekolah, aku akan terus dipanggang oleh bara surya yang menyengat ini.

Dan ia kembali terlihat. Sosok pirang dengan seragam yang dikeluarkan. Aku bisa lihat baju dalamnya yang berwarna hitam dengan coretan abstrak berwarna oranye karena kancing seragamnya yang terbuka beberapa buah. Ia melintas didepanku. Hanya saja, kali ini ia mengendarai sesuatu. Si _blondie_ enerjik, prototipe _surfer_ itu mengayuh sepedanya, melewatiku begitu saja.

Yah, kupikir memang awalnya begitu. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sepeda itu terkayuh balik dan berhenti tepat didepan wajahku. Wajahnya yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat, memanggil namaku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Hai … S-Sakura,"

Ajaibnya, aku merasa senang karena ia tahu namaku. Telapak tangannya menggosok belakang kepalanya dan sesekali menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "E-Ee … kalau mau, aku antar naik sepeda sampai halte,"

Sekejap saja, senyumanku mengembang. seperti roti melon yang sedang dipanggang. Terasa manis, dan hangat. Entah cuman perasaanku saja atau tidak, tetapi sesuatu yang berkilau seperti _sparkling-sparkling_-_things_ pada komik remaja muncul menghiasi diwajahnya. Dan aku merasa dramatisasi sekali saat ini.

Oh tuhan, jatuh cinta itu memalukan.

Rasanya begitu alami. Aku tidak merasa sedang memaksakan diri. Cuman, ini sedikit aneh. maksudku, aku tidak bisa menemukan apa yang bagus dari pria itu dan bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya. Sesaat, kupikir ini mungkin karena senyumannya. Tapi detik berikutnya, asumsiku berubah-ubah. Dan akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ada ujungnya kalau terus kupikirkan. Maka dari itu, kuputuskan untuk berhenti mencari alasan.

**oOoFujioOo**

Kalau kalian tanyakan tentang dia, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang daripada pidato Pak Sarutobi ataupun ceramah ibuku. Tidak cukup selembar cerita untuk merangkai 'dia' dengan tepat. Bahkan sebuah pena atau sehelai bulu saja tidak sanggup melukis semuanya. Seperti waktu itu.

saat pulang sekolah aku dikejutkan oleh sekelompok teman-teman yang menghampiriku dengan wajah sekaliber setan, "SAKURAAA! Sejak kapan kau punya kenalan se-_macho_ dia?"

aku melongo heran dengan kalimat-kalimat mereka yang mendengungkan kata, 'keren' 'imut' '_macho_' ataupun '_Smexy baddass_'. Khusus yang terakhir, aku merasa sakit sekaligus geli. Ternyata, tidak hanya pria saja yang bisa berpikiran ngeres soal lawan jenisnya. Aku yakin seratus persen orang yang sering memuja-muja lawan jenisnya dengan kata '_smexy_' pasti sering melamunkan sesuatu seperti dada bidang dari pria-pria yang _topless _atau setengah telanjang.

Aku yakin itu.

"M-Maksudnya? Kenalan yang mana?" serempak, wajah mereka semua mendongak ke luar jendela kelas. Memang benar, aku sedang terjebak di dalam ruangan ini dan mengerjakan ujian susulan karena hari sebelumnya aku tidak bisa masuk karena sakit.

Mereka menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dibawah -oke, kelasku ada dilantai dua-. Sosok yang sedang bersandar di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan seragam hitam khas _Kahogaku_ _Inter_, "Ia bilang, 'Apakah Haruno-_san_ belum keluar?' aku bingung mau jawab apa karena wajahnya yang imut itu bikin _speechless_," aku tertawa hambar. Konyol sekali Sasame.

"Aku belum selesai dengan ujianku. Gimana dong?" sekejap kulihat tatapan _death-glare_ dari Hinata yang menusukku sejenak. Celakanya, saat itu aku lupa kalau Hinata habis ditolak oleh'nya', "Eee … H-Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Tidak," aku _sweatdrop_.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sasame melesat pergi, turun menemui si jabrik berambut pirang. Dan lalu kembali lagi ke tempatku, "Lapor! Sakura! Uzumaki-_san_ bilang 'apakah aku boleh tunggu dia? Mungkin Haruno-_san_ tidak akan lama' begitu," aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Kulihat tatapan Hinata yang semakin _spooky_ dan menusuk sukmaku. Ludahku tertelan barang sekali.

"Aaa bodoooh– katakan saja–"

"Sakura-_chan_, aku permisi. Sudah sore. Mau pulang," suara Hinata menyelaku tiba-tiba. Begitu datar dan mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu bangsawan yang sedang cemburu itu gelap sekali auranya.

"Eee … b-baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan Hinata-_chan_," ia mengambur pergi setelah menunduk hormat dengan formalnya kepadaku. Kuharap, ada bangsawan lain yang tujuhratus kali lipat lebih tampan dari si sulung Uzumaki dan berhasil memikat maupun terpikat oleh Hinata. Semoga.

**oOoFujioOo**

jam berdentang. Menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kulihat keluar jendela, tiada ampun bagimu, Sakura. Dia masih menunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin aku keterlaluan karena membiarkannya seperti manekin di tengah bolong. Setelah mengumpulkan kertas ulangan kepada guru Iruka, aku berlari ganas menuruni tangga dan menatap bocah itu lekat-lekat. Seperti bayi yang tidak punya dosa, senyuman itu terpampang lebar saat wajahku dihadapkan kepadanya.

"Kenapa … kau menungguku?" senyuman itu masih bertahan. Malah semakin lebar, dengan barisan gigi yang terpampang bersih dan rapi.

"Ayo bicarakan sambil jalan saja,"

Disini adalah titik, dimana kami mulai berbicara akrab. Ia bercerita banyak hal padaku. Satu sisi lain yang kutemukan darinya, ia berbakat untuk menghibur lawan bicaranya. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan topik pembicaraannya yang terkesan kemana-mana. Aku hanya bisa menikmatinya saja, tanpa sanggup memberikan respon yang bermutu.

"Oh, begitu," dan saat itu, aku tidak begitu sadar kalau pria itu sedang menceritakan hobinya yang akhir-akhir ini ditekuni. Kami cukup lama berbicara, di sebuah _cafeteria_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari terminal bus.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, meskipun saat ini aku belum bisa memperlihatkannya," aku menautkan alis, tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau membicarakan kesukaanmu padaku? Aku tidak mengerti. Kukira, melihatmu didepan gerbang sekolahku saja sudah menjadi sesuatu yang aneh," ia kembali nyengir.

"Hehe … aku mengagetkanmu _eh_? Kurasa aku terlalu bersikap sok akrab," ia menggosok belakang kepalanya, "Sebenarnya, kita sering berpapasan tiap pulang sekolah,"

"Aku tahu itu,"

"Eh?"

"Cuman orang tolol yang tidak sadar, Naruto," aku melirik nista.

Yah, namanya memang Naruto. Ia tertawa saat namanya kusebut. Jangan salah paham, tentu saja aku tahu namanya dari _badge_ yang tersemat di seragamnya.

"Jadi begitu ya … " ia tertawa, "Mungkin ini sedikit telat tapi … salam kenal,"

Naruto itu aneh, dan unik. Setidaknya, dua kata itu yang paling mendukung sifatnya saat ini. Setelah puas berbicara dan menyesap secangkir minuman dingin, ia mengantarku dengan sepedanya yang berwarna merah menyala ke halte.

"Yak sampai disini. Hati-hati dijalan Sakura. Dan … selamat ulangtahun,"

Mataku membelalak saat tahu-tahu pria itu sudah melesat pergi menjauhi tempatku. Dia, adalah orang pertama yang membuatku lupa bahwa hari itu adalah hari ulangtahunku. Dan malamnya, aku menemukan sebuah bingkisan yang terselip di tasku. Bentuknya kotak dengan pita merah muda. Didalamnya berisi sebuah strap ponsel berbentuk kucing dengan selembar perkamen bertuliskan nomor telepon. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Dia memang cowok klasik yang pernah kutemui.

_To : Naruto_

_Makasih untuk kadonya. Kenapa kau menyelipkannya diam-diam? Dasar bodoh XP_

.

_To : Sakura_

_Itu namanya kejutan LOLZ._

_Sebenarnya, aku sudah membelinya lama sekali. tapi masih terlihat bagus karena aku simpan strap itu dengan baik. _

.

_To : Naruto_

_Hah? Kau serius? Seberapa lama? Kenapa?_

.

Sungguh. Aku terlalu banyak Tanya.

_To : Sakura_

_Yeah. Satu tahun yang lalu. Kurang-lebih. Karena aku bingung, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan strap itu kepada orang yang kusukai X)_

Otakku mendadak _blank_. Ada dua hal yang berputar dipikiranku saat itu. yang pertama, aku kembali mengaduk masa lalu, dan menyadari bahwa bingkisan dengan pita merah jambu yang berisi strap berbentuk kucing ini sangat familiar. Yang kedua, perasaanku bersambut. Oh dewa … Aku baru menyadari semuanya. Laki-laki itu jatuh cinta padaku lebih dahulu sebelum aku jatuh cinta padanya. Rasanya lucu sekali.

_To : Naruto_

_Ah, kalau begitu, pertanyaanku cuman satu tuan muda._

_Kapan kita kencan? LFMAO XD_

.

Sudah tujuh tahun sejak hari itu. kalau kupikir-pikir, SMS-ku yang terakhir terlihat agresif dan sangat-tidak-aku sekali. mengingat masa lalu sunggu membuatku tertawa lepas, sendiri.

Oh, mungkin ada bagian yang terlewatkan olehku. Hari ini aku hanya sedang termangu, di balkon rumah membayangkan masa lalu dan nostalgia bebas. Kenapa aku bisa mendeskripsikan banyak hal tentang Naruto? itu karena selain menurut sudut pandangku sendiri, Naruto juga banyak bercerita tentang dirinya sejak kami menjalin komitmen serius.

Hei, aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang sudah menjadi istri sahnya. Dan hari ini aku sedang menunggunya pulang untuk membawa hadiah -yang katanya- spesial, tepat dihari ulangtahunku yang ke duapuluh empat.

Pukul 7 malam tepat, ia kembali dengan kecupan hangatnya dan sebuah buku bercover klasik, berjudul 'Sakura di musim panas'.

"Selamat Ulang tahun Nona Uzumaki," Ia memberikan buku itu padaku, "Maaf harus membuatmu lama menunggu. Tapi, inilah yang kumaksud dengan sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," sekejap saja, kupeluk erat tubuh bidangnya itu.

"Terimakasih, tuan Uzumaki,"

_Yeah_, benar.

Buku itu berkisah tentang diriku. Dari sudut pandang si pengarangnya sendiri. dan Nama pengarangnya adalah … Kalian pasti bercanda jika menanyakannya. Haha.

**Owari**

**A/N :** Jujur, saia nggak Pede ngepost fic ini *bunuh diri* karena saia sadar … Fic ini THEDAK ROMANTIS! #BakarPosKamling

Salah nih, gegara baca penpik keren lebih dulu sebelum ngepost, jadilah mental jongkok begini #pundung

Sebelumnya, Maaaap! Maaf Naruto dan Sakura-nya OOC gak ketulungan m(_._)m

Karena masih banyak kekurangan, saia mohon konkritnya. X) saia harap, penggemar NaruSaku bisa nerima fic ini dengan lapang dada :3 #tembakMercon

oh ya, di tunggu fic SasuHina-nya lho~ Nyehehe XDD

**Super-HOT regard,**

Fujisaki Fuun as known as Puun


End file.
